The Mummy's Slave
by JNlover
Summary: When Justin finally finds Juliet in Transylvania, he discovers a nasty surprise waiting for him. Set during Wizards vs Werewolves. JxJ and AxM


**I thought I'd take a break from my other story and write a one shot for now. I hope you like and review this one. It's Wizards vs. Werewolves but my way of what should have happened, oh and Max doesn't go with them, and it's a happy ending of course. By the way, I heard that Juliet is coming back in Wizards vs Everything, or Juliet leaves forever or something, so if anybody has info about this stuff PM me or review.**

**One more thing, I do not own Wowp, but this fiction only.**

"Release Juliet so she can be with Justin, and we can do the boyfriend girlfriend thing" Alex shouted behind a bush.

"Ok" The mummy said simply, and took the rock key and inserted it in the appropriate place.

"Wow that was easy… Wait that was too easy. Wonder what's he up to" Mason said confusingly and Alex could see that. But his comment didn't affect Justin, who ran towards the heliographic wall.

The wall opened and revealed the same Juliet that Justin loved and mourned for for months.

"Juliet! I can't believe I found you" He hugged her tight, but did not receive one back which made him suspicious.

He broke the hug and looked at her face, only to find a blank expression drawn on it.

"Juliet?" Justin was at the verge of exploding

"Excuse me but do I know you?" Juliet said looking at Justin

"What did you do to her!" Justin yelled at the mummy which made Alex shiver a little. She had never seen Justin that angry before, but she could see Mason dumbfounded.

"She's still my slave right Juliet?" The mummy laughed

"Yes master" She answered like a robot

"You'll never get away with this. Return her back to normal or else" He threatened

"Or else what? You can't do anything to me or you'll never know how to cure her. Sides, I made you a great favor by releasing her"

"To torture my brother" Alex roared and pulled her wand from her boot before taking a glance at Mason who was still dumbfounded.

"Is that Juliet Van Huesen?" Mason asked

"How did you know?" Alex glared feeling jealous. Mason gave her a 'we'll talk about this later talk' and stared at the scene in front of him, but Alex seemed unconvinced and wanted answers now.

"Silence! Now Juliet, be a dear and destroy them" The Mummy laughed evilly

"Yes master" Juliet obeyed and turned her gaze to Justin, with a deadly look in her eyes.

She opened her vampire wings and leapt at Justin's side, catching him off guard.

"Mason tell me now!" Alex demanded

"Alex can't you see your brother is in trouble?"

"Don't try changing the subject. Oh wait I'll do this wizard way" She smiled and pulled her wand from her boot, "_Some are evil some are kind, but now all must speak their mind_"

"Juliet was the last girl I dated before you" Mason blurred making Alex gasp.

'Justin would have reacted, but he was being scratched and beaten up by his 'girlfriend'.

"Juliet it's me Justin stop" He tried to knock some sense into her, but her mind was under the mummy's control. Justin was avoiding hurting her, and at the same time, dodging her attacks and trying not to get bitten.

"If I get unwrapped, I will be destroyed. Why did I say that? " The mummy said suddenly. Alex ignored Mason and went to the mummy's side and started unwrapping it, while trying hard not to look in his eyes.

Finally two red orbs were on the ground beside the wraps. However, Juliet was still mind-slaved and angrier than ever due to the destruction of her master.

"You'll pay for this" She used her super speed and snuck behind Mason. Without warning, he collapsed to the ground and fell to sleep.

Alex was frightened, so she ran to Justin's side, but with less than a second, she saw Juliet making fast rotations around her. This caused Alex to get dizzy and black out.

Now Justin was alone for Juliet to handle. She walked to his side slowly with an evil grin on her face. Justin tried to get up, but Juliet caught him by his torso.

She landed some dirty punches and scratches on his face and arms, causing blood to drip from them. Juliet then smelled Justin's blood and salivated and opening her fangs.

As a last ditch effort, Justin decided to talk to Juliet.

"Juliet wait! Don't you remember who I am? I'm your boyfriend wizard" Justin said weekly but she stepped on his chest, which made him wince in pain, but Justin did not loose hope, he continued "Juliet I know there's a part of your heart listening to me. You've gottta fight it, please, for me. I love you Juliet Van Huesen, more than anything in this world. You're a 2196 years old vampire, but you're sweet and nice and cute because you have a soul. Please Juliet try to remember how we met" Justin started crying and coughing blood from pain.

He felt the boot lift a little from his chest, and could have sworn he saw a tear in Juliet's right eye. He encouraged her, "

"I met you in the Late Night Bite, we fought our families to be with each other. I took you to 'Best night ever' and we had our first kiss there. You wear vanilla perfume to hide the smell of death and decay, your favorite movie is twilight, you like eating spiders, and you have very charming golden locks. And I love you Juliet, you are my soul mate and my whole life "Justin continued pleading as he saw the tear role down her soft check.

**In Juliet's mind**

"Justin" The real Juliet could hear his voice and continued struggling. A war of wills was going on in her mind, but finally, love is the strongest thing in the world and I would conquer all.

_Normal world_

"Ju-u-stin" Juliet finally managed to whisper between sobs, and kneeled down to his side.

"Juliet? Juliet!" Justin caught her in a bear hug and joined her in crying. They enjoyed each other's company but then released her tiredly and passed out from the extreme loss of blood.

"Justin" She screamed and started panicking. A hospital was nowhere, so she went to Mason and Alex's side and woke them up.

"What happened?" Alex asked sleepily

"No time! Justin passed out from blood loss and we need to take him to a hospital" Juliet said urgently, and Alex nodded, quickly flashing them to a hospital.

When they landed from nowhere, a bunch of doctors took Justin to an emergency room.

"Oh this is all my fault" Juliet cried putting her head in her arms. Alex could not help but shed a tear herself.

After a very disturbing hour, a doctor came out, which made Juliet stop pacing back and forth.

"So doc how's Justin can we seem?" Alex asked

"He's fine but in a coma due to the loss of blood. He'll wake up soon, and you can see him, but one at a time please" Mason nodded and shook the doctor's hand thanking him.

Alex was on her way Justin's room, but was stopped by Mason.

"Alex, Juliet needs to see Justin. I have to talk to you also" She nodded seeing Juliet enter the room.

"Alex please listen to me. It's true that Juliet and I used to date, about 300 years ago, but now we're just friends. I really do love you Alex" Mason said in his adorable British accent.

"Prove it"

He nodded and took the heart necklace and puts it on his neck and smiles.

"Oh my god, you really do love me" Alex said and hugged him.

"Of course I do love, and we're gonna be together forever" They both smiled and shared a kiss.

With Juliet and Justin

Juliet was sitting at the foot of the bed, stroking Justin's hand in his, watching his limp unmoving body, with tears on her eyes.

"Justin I'm so so sorry. I don't know what I was thinking, you were trying to rescue me and all I did was attack youuuu. This is all my fault. I wish you would wake up to hear me say this" She broke down to tears even more and hugged him.

Suddenly, a hand reached Juliet's face and wiped her tears away. Juliet looked up, not believing her eyes, and found that the hand belonged to no other than Justin Russo!

"Justin! I can't believe it" She hugged him tight but he groaned from the grip.

"Oh sorry"

"Juliet… I heard what you said, but please don't blame yourself, it's all my fault not yours. I lost you in the first place in the museum because of my recklessness. I should have taken my phone, I shouldn't have let you come with me" He struggled to say it clearly

"But I should have fought the mummy's control over me, for your safety" She protested

"Juliet I would do anything for you. I would search the entire world to find. I'd even die for you. You're my soul mate, and I don't want you to leave me again no matter what"

"I promise Justin I'll love you forever. And again I'm s-"

Justin interrupted Juliet's apology with a kiss. He missed so much the taste of her lips and vice versa. It lasted for 30 seconds, filled with passion and fondness. After they broke apart, they nuzzled each other's noses and he caught her in a big hug

"I don't want to hear you say that again. And remind me to never make you angry again" He calmly grinned to her as she giggled at his joke. They then shared another kiss, and filled each other up with events in the past months, to try preventing Justin from sleeping again.

After 3 days, Justin was set to go from the hospital and resurrect his relationship with his vampire. They can now double date with Alex and Mason, and nobody could be happier about it.

_The End_

**So how was it? Nice cool dramatic happy ending? Tell me your opinions through your reviews. I also have plans for other Justin x Juliet fics, but most of them will have sad endings. Well thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed**


End file.
